Ottan Voriche
"I will show you the pain you showed me. I will show you the anguish I felt when I was left behind as a rag doll for you to continue your foolish revenge path! When I am done with you you will not know your face, you will not feel your identity when all of your dignity has been stripped from you, and all of your purpose stolen from you. For that purpose has been bestowed upon me, Orgul. It is time for fate to roll its die." - Ottan Voriche, to Orgul Kerreth Ottan Voriche was a human male from the planet Malastare, who was later the secret head of Hexion and the CEO of the Supplies Estate Committee. He was involved in the Quarantine of Malastare, the kidnapping of Bail Antilles, and the Second Battle of Rakata Prime. Childhood Ottan Voriche was born in the city of Malastare to Murme Voriche and Befilda Sprinks. Ottan's father Murme died of an illness when Voriche was a toddler, and Befilda, his mother, spiraled into insanity. By the time Ottan was seven he was fully aware of his mother's mental state - it only became more apparent where his mother tried to kill him several times. Voriche barely escaped from these encounters, hiding in places in the city he found until Befilda's bursts of madness subsided - in these moments he would turn to hatred and anger to heal the anxiety and depression that these attacks started. The more time went on, the more he drowned in his own misery, becoming a proud sadist by the time he was 11. He began to kill animals he saw as if "practice" for the real thing, which would be his mother. By the time he was 13 his mother struck again, but Ottan was ready. He took out a knife he had stolen and stabbed his mother exactly seven times before she died. Ottan felt happy, like a weight had been lifted off his chest and that he could now be a real fighter, a real killer, but even more importantly, a real revolutionary. One that went against the what Ottan saw as the foolish laws of society where you must be "boring, uninspired, and tame". He began a journal after his mother's death, and the first writing of the first volume was called "On Death". It was a fourty-six page long ramble about Ottan's view of what blood means, how murder is important to discovering oneself, and how people are afraid to kill because of what they will feel, but they have not actually felt that feeling. When Ottan was finished with his piece, something unexpected happened - his house was ambushed. He was quickly abducted by soldiers. Hexion Training Voriche, 13 years old, was brought to a tropical planet and was woken up in a luxurious base: Hexion Base. It was revealed to him that this was where 'all the work was done'. The leader of Hexion, Perul Essorte, explained what this group was - a group meant to make a change to the galaxy, to break free of the corruption the Republic gave them - and their test subject was Malastare. Malastare was their experiment to see the Republic's reaction to a crisis, and from there, exploit it. Voriche was very attracted to this idea, even more attracted to exploiting the idea. He agreed with Essorte but knew only he could shape the galaxy the way he wanted. But Voriche knew he could not voice these concerns. He willingly joined Hexion. For the next nine years what was the small group of Hexion grew into a huge movement working in the shadows, and Voriche subtly moved his way up the ladder of power. As he did this, he was trained in the way of combat but Voriche far valued discovering the ways of the universe and the way of life and noting his interpretations of it in his journal. As he trained and as he grew into a man, he bribed and manipulated Hexion authorities to let him have a bit of that power. By the time he was 19, he was in the High Hexion Council, but hardly anyone knew - and that was his intention. Thanks to the contacts he had gotten over the years, he had his power completely secret. No official records of his position, no chair for him at the council meetings, no nothing. And Voriche knew that Essorte was too preoccupied - or in Voriche's mind, too stupid - to notice. The Invasion and the Quarantine Voriche was 23 years old when Hexion finally made their move and invaded Malastare. All the preparations paid off, and the attack went swiftly. They, working with the king of Malastare, swiftly attacked and locked down the planet. For eight years it was under their control. In those eight years Malastare was a miserable place and the members of Hexion, including Voriche at first, took pleasure in Category:Malastare Category:Old